Mountan Garwin Simms
by Allie Dixon Langdon
Summary: Mountan Garwin Simms she has two dads and in the covenant
1. Chapter 1

Mountan Garwin Simms

Mountan is the daughter of tyler simms and reid garwin and she has bloude hair with purple,blue and a sliver streaks in it but only one sliver one. and most of her dad tylers hair and blue and purple stearks in it and her dad reid knows.she is going to high school and learning how to use her powers and she is going out with one of covenant members his name is skyler and they have been dateing 2years and they are happy and her dad reid does not know that she was born because aaron told my dad that if he didn't do what he said he would tell people that he has powers and they have to help the familys with there past.

(at Simms maston)

Mountan:daddy i am home

Tyler:hey babygirl

Mountan:daddy where is aaron at

Tyler:he is at work baby ohh skyler called he want to ask you something

Mountan:ok daddy

(upstairs in mountan's room downstairs aaron came home drunk and started fighting with her daddytyler)

Mountan:hey skyler i called like you said but i can see you aren't home so call me and we can go to nicky's tommrow ok i love you bye.

(later that night after she had a shower and was in one of her daddyreid shirts tyler came in her room and he had bruise and his lip was silped)

Tyler:i am so sorry you have to live this way babygirl.

Mountan:daddy what was daddyreid like.

Tyler:he was so cool and he loved me so much when he found out i was pregant so was caleb with his olders daughter sky's sister and i was pregant with your older brother is with your dad right now but when i found out i was pregant with you and caleb was pregant with skyler and that is when aaron found out about are powers and he said that if i didn't go with him he would tell everyone about us and i con't lat him do that.

Mountan:can i see daddyreid.

Tyler:i don't know i ask him but i have to get a hold of him first he is at work alot

Mountan:ok

Tyler:now get to bed i love you

Montan:i love you to

Tyler:do you want me to keep the tv on

Mountan:ya can you turn it up more please

Tyler:ya baby goodnight

Mountan:night daddy

(tyler gave her a kiss on the head and went back downstairs and the next day mountan got up and went downstairs and got some breakfast and was eating when aaron came down and she didn't say anything to him and just ate and went she was done put her bowl in the sink and walk away but she got half-way out of the room when aaron grabe her by her hair and throw her into a wall and she was knock out and tyler was walking downstairs went her herd her sream then saw her on the floor and her head was bleeding)

Aaron:get that bitch up to her room now and i will deal with you when i get home bitch.

(he left and an hour later tyler was there and so was reid)


	2. Chapter 2

Mountan:daddyreid  
Reid:hey babygirl  
Mountan:daddy calls me that  
Tyler:well aaron is in jail and reid and your brother jake are going to live with us baby

Mountan:daddyreid can you teach me how to use my powers because i have differnt ones.  
Reid:ya i will but tommrow baby because you need rest  
Mountan:do you propmes  
Reid:i propmes night babygirl  
(downstairs)  
Reid:why didn't tell me about her  
Tyler:i was going to but....  
Reid:but what  
Tyler:i con't ok we were already takeing care of a 4year old how were you going to react and aaron found out that we had power and i didn't want him to tell anyone and he is in jail now and he says anything they well think he is nuts.  
Reid:ok babyboy  
Tyler:i missed you calling me that  
(the nexted day mountan comes downstairs and her dads are down there and she has breakfast)  
Mountan:hey daddyreid and daddy and jake

Reid:hey babygirl  
Tyler:hey babygirl  
Jake:mon baby sis  
Mountan:when is caleb and pogue because they are bring sky over  
Reid:so how long have you been dateing skyler  
Mountan:2years  
Reid:ohh  
Tyler:well ok you are acting  
Mountan:well i have to take a shower so bye and if skyler get here before i am out of the bathroom just send him to my room.  
Tyler:ok

(caleb and pogue and skyler are here and tyler sends him to mountan's room and she just got out of the shower and he came up behind her and started kissing her neck and she moaned and they started to make out and when caleb called them from the stairs and mountan got dressed and they went downstairs)  
Caleb:hey tan  
Mountan:hey caleb pogue  
Pogue:hey tan  
Mountan:we are going to nicky's so bye


	3. Chapter 3

while at nickey's mountan goings to the bathroom, she gets grabed from behide gets knocked out, when she comes too she is in a room chained to the floor and she looks up sees a man about her dads age walk to her. who are you Mountan said sitting up with her head hurting her. im chase. Chase said picking mountan up by the hair and looking her in the eyes mountan tryed to pull back but ever time she did he pulled harder on her hair. now i need your help with a spell Chase said what kinda spell Mountan said well i have to get someone i want and i need ur blood for it to work Chase said why my blood WHO DO YOU WANT!.Mountan yelled getting back handed by chase. i want you dad reid chase said pulling mountan do you need my blood for Mountan said well you see your his daughter so you have his blood running thow you mountan you were ment to be my daughter not tylers so guess what you and me are going to do a little magic and make it happen Chase said No i won't do it Mountan said looking at chase eyes black at night and throwing him into a wall a standing up and unlocking her chains and walking over seeing him out, closed her eyes and opened them and saw she was with her dads and passed out next thing she knew she was in her bed with her older brother jake by her wake up Mountan said waking jake up and getting out of bed she fell,jake cought her in his arms. tan your still weak did you ever use said no i never knew i had the power Mountan said walking in to her bathroomand getting a shower when she came out she got dressed in black t-shirt black skinny jeans and her favoirte black boots and her fave fingerless gloves, she looks into her mirror she saw her daddy reid in her the bleach blonde hair and ocean blue eyes she looked just like him and acted just like him,she looked in the mirror and she saw fangs like she was half witch half something else. mountan walks downstairs and see everyone in the living room they all come up to her she looks at tyler and yelles. what am i mountan said eyes black and fangs out reid jumps back oh my god comes out of his mouth tyler backhands mountan she flys acrossed the room his eyes black and fangs out. wow so i can tell your fangs came in. Tyler said picking mountan up and looked over at reid. Tyler put her down.

PEACE LOVE TEENWOLF

TINKERBELLA KNIGHT NORTHMAN3


End file.
